Masked in Vengeance
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Harry Potter chose a different path, he never chose the Light side as Dumbledore tried to mold him to. What if Harry decided he would follow the Dark Lord instead? My version of events in Half-Blood Prince had Harry followed the Dark. One-Shot! Slash! Don't like don't read. MxM. You have been warned. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, for the being genius she is


**AN: This is a One-shot if you have not read the summary. It will be a slash, but only in one main scene. Though its implied through the entire fanfic. Enjoy! I don't own any of this, except the plot of the fanfic itself. The books and movies belong to their respectful owners. Since I could never match the genius that J.K. Rowling is.**

 **~NicoDiAngeloLover7**

* * *

Masked in Vengeance

Not many people were aware of the event that had just happened moments before. As far as Severus Snape was aware, only two besides himself knew. The Potions Master, who was currently employed at Hogwarts had performed the Unbreakable Vow to protect his godson. The professor was aware of the mission that his Master had set for the young Draco Malfoy. Snape was one of the few that His Lord had informed about the mission. Severus Snape doubted that the sixteen-year-old could actually pull it off. The blonde had put off a convincing front and Snape knew that he would learn that being a Death Eater wasn't sunshine and roses. Severus Snape doubted that young Draco would have the stomach to be one.

Snape didn't blame Lucius and Narcissa for wanting to protect their only child, but it had some negative effects. Snape just hoped that his young Slytherin would wake up from his childish dreams.

It would be the next few days that Snape wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. One thing was for certain, Bellatrix Lestrange had informed their Lord of the events of the past few days.

"Severus, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. This is an urgent matter after all," Voldemort began to speak.

"My Lord?"

"Bellatrix has made me aware of your endeavor to aid young Draco. I see no issue with this. But should the boy fail at the end of the year, you are not allowed to interfere," the Heir of Slytherin's tone was steel.

"My I inquire why, My Lord? I am not the only one who wishes the fool dead."

Voldemort almost looked amused, "I have a backup plan should Draco fail."

"My Lord, I must inform you that I made the unbreakable vow to carry out the order if Draco fails."

"I will speak with Bellatrix. But you will not die, Severus. I will make sure of this. Fulfill your vow. I am not concerned if Draco fails. The boy must learn being a Death Eater is not all praises and glory. As you well know."

"Of course, My Lord. Thank you."

Voldemort barely nodded his head as he waved him off, dismissing him.

* * *

The situation was slightly problematic, but the Dark Lord knew they could be fixed. He was not too concerned that Bellatrix most likely goaded Severus into making the Unbreakable Vow. The woman had never liked Severus very much to begin with. Bellatrix could be very vicious when she wanted to be. But the magic could be bent. For the next hour Voldemort had interrogated Bellatrix and it was not without repercussions. The punishment being held under the Cruciatus Curse.

He was to be informed before this had happened. The Dark Lord didn't care that Snape had goaded into doing the Unforgivable Vow. He was furious that Bellatrix worded that the Potions Master would die if he didn't try to perform the task, a task that he ordered Draco to do. And that was the loophole he needed. Voldemort smirked in satisfaction. He would have to make sure to mention that to his spy, to let Severus try to help, but immobilize him. All the Potions' Master had to do was least try, he didn't have to carry out the task himself if young Draco failed.

As much as the Dark Lord wanted to be the one to kill the old fool himself. He restrained himself to let his spy take care of that for him. It was one of the few favors he had asked for.

Voldemort did admit that he was curious on what methods the Malfoy heir would come up with. In the meanwhile, he had plans he needed to carry out, first of which is speaking to a certain wand maker.

* * *

It wasn't often that the Dark Lord got surprised by something. There was nobody in the manor at the time to see the momentarily lapse of facial expressions. His spy had sent him a letter about that Dumbledore was trying to convince his old Potion's Master, Horace Slughorn. Voldemort was very aware of the man, considering that some of his Death Eaters had attempted to recruit the man, no such luck so far.

It was tricky matter to think about. After all, Slughorn was probably the only one alive that knew how he survived after the Potter's demise. Despite that Harry Potter was still alive. If he decided to kill Slughorn, the window to make his move was very small. Though there could be some benefits from Slughorn living. He doubted that Horace would tell anyone about when he asked about Horcruxes when he was still in school. Most likely Slughorn is probably ashamed of the information he shared to him.

It didn't take long for Voldemort to decide that he would let Slughorn live for the time being. He would ask his spy to keep an eye on the man. If needed he could easily order the man's death, especially if he got too close to giving away his secrets.

But the Dark Lord was more concerned about having Dumbledore's death, he was more problematic than a bothersome Potion's master. Dumbledore had always been a thorn in his side for over a decade. The Dark Lord was very aware of how manipulating the old man could be. He knew that the old man's death would shake Dumbledore's groups foundation.

The one thing that the Dark Lord would have to get the memory of is when his spy finally revealed himself to be on his side and not the old fools. Everything around the old coot would fall apart and Voldemort would revel in it.

* * *

Harry Potter was having one of the few free moments at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny were most likely being forced to help out his mum. Hermione probably in one of the spare rooms reading some book for the year. The twins were probably in the flat above their new shop, they had owled him that it was a blasting success so far and they were looking forward to show their 'investor' their products. It was possible Percy was either still at the ministry or doing some mission. Harry doubted that he would see him at the Burrow, not since the fight that outbroke between the red-head and his family.

Harry was in the middle of writing another letter. He didn't dare use Hedwig and used one of the portable letter boxes created for him. No doubt that Dumbledore put some type of owl ward and would try to intercept his letters. That wasn't a chance he could take. The letter was an update on the meeting Dumbledore dragged him to. The letter itself didn't have much, only that the headmaster had taken him to Budleigh Babberton to convince this Horace Slughorn. Harry didn't know if the man was important exactly. But there had to be some importance if Dumbledore wanted him to teach at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor was positive that Dumbledore wanted Slughorn back for a reason, maybe something to do with Voldemort. Was it possible that this Slughorn knew something about Voldemort? The idea was laughable, but it could be probable.

Harry wasn't sure to think about this year; the Dark Lord had already informed him that he wanted Dumbledore dead by the end of the year. Harry snorted, to think that Malfoy was the one responsible for the task. Harry was aware that the Malfoy heir probably wouldn't have the stomach to fulfill this task of his. The blonde was too protected by his precious mother and father to know what a Death Eater's life would be like. The small Gryffindor really hoped that blonde failed. He honestly hoped that he could later mock the boy later, but the Dark Lord was clear. He was not to reveal himself until the right moment, right before Dumbledore is dead.

Harry knew exactly why nobody could know that he switched sides. He was their precious 'weapon,' the thoughts were bitter. Without their precious savior, Harry wouldn't be surprised if the Light side immediately fell. Never was he so thankful to be enlightened the night of the graveyard. After all it was never the blood of the enemy that was used, more of bloody of an ally. Barty had been extremely helpful in that regard, though he was extremely wary the first several months. But Barty knew what he meant by being under the control of the old man.

The Gryffindor had known somewhat that Dumbledore wasn't all that he said he was. Just like he knew that Moody wasn't all he appeared to be. After all, it did say Bartemius Crouch and Harry knew it probably wasn't talking about Senior. But it wasn't hard to figure out after eavesdropping in the Headmaster's Pensieve.

It wasn't hard not to be sucked into the Dark Lord's plans for the Wizarding World. Harry hadn't realized how much was really wrong with the system. He had wanted to have the Ministry of Magic reformed. One of his main causes was to gain the rights for Dark Creatures. Harry already knew from Remus a few of the limitations of being a werewolf would have. Harry couldn't imagine all the other persecutions that were against Dark Creatures. Harry wasn't sure why the Dark Lord hated muggles, but it had to be something major. If it was something related to life at the Dursleys that the wizard witnessed, he couldn't blame him. The abuse at the Dursleys was enough to make Harry despise muggles.

The Gryffindor didn't have any hesitation on the prospect of having to kill a Muggle that were like the Dursleys. But he didn't see the idea of being realistic that Dumbledore pictured of the Dark Lord killing off the entire muggle population. Turns out that had never been part of the Dark Lord's agenda. There was no mistake that Voldemort had no qualms of torturing or killing muggles. But he wanted the Wizarding World to be separated from anything muggle related.

It was no surprise to Harry that he wanted to join the Dark Lord's cause. And not fight for a side that he wanted nothing to do with. The Dark Lord was a brilliant genius, Harry had decided. He had originally thought the Dark Lord might be insane, at least somewhat. The brilliant wizard didn't have the slightest inclination of insanity. If the man's good looks hadn't brought him followers, his ideas and his ability to draw people in, definitely did.

The Gryffindor was fully aware that he probably wouldn't get an actual Dark Mark like most Death Eaters just yet. The Dark Lord had wanted him as a Spy at Hogwarts to keep an eye on things and report anything significant to him. And to do that, Harry couldn't get caught with having a Dark Mark, even if it was under an illusion.

Imagine how surprised Harry was that the Dark Lord had created these letter boxes that he was currently using. The way Voldemort explained it, they were a miniature version of a vanishing cabinet. The Gryffindor wasn't exactly sure what a vanishing cabinet was, but he caught the grasp of it rather quickly. The way Dumbledore phrased it, the Dark Lord would have cursed him for not knowing what he was speaking about. That wasn't the truth at all, Harry could tell that despite him being a Dark Lord, he cared about his people. The people he was currently fighting for.

Harry glanced back at the letter in his hands. The ink was still drying, and Harry didn't want the ink to smear. He needed to remind himself to buy some instant drying ink when he was in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Though perhaps he should add buying more quills to that list as well. The letter looked alright before he rolled it up and placed it in the letter box.

Harry quickly hid the box afterwards and locking it under a ward. He didn't need his 'friends' snooping and find the box. He doubted Ron would know what it is, though Hermione could easily figure it out. Though he already knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't send a reply back. So there was no point of waiting to see if the box would faintly glow silver. After all Harry had wrote in a hint that he was being watched by the Weasels house, one of the chickens safehouses. Fitting name, Harry thought, considering the name of Dumbledore's organization.

* * *

There hadn't been anything worth noting over the end of the summer holidays. Unless you consider the trip to Diagon Alley and to Fred and George's shop. They were utterly brilliant with their minds. Harry didn't think Hermione and Ron noticed anything odd going on with Malfoy despite that they noticed he was sneaking off somewhere. He had to efficiently distract his friends about some of the twins' creations. The plan worked. Harry knew exactly where Malfoy was going, after all Knockturn Alley wasn't too far away.

It wasn't hard to imagine that Malfoy may try to smuggle something into the castle as Borgin and Burkes was filled with dark and cursed objects. Harry did wonder if the wards around Hogwarts would sense the object. Probably not with Dumbledore in charge, he thought with distaste.

Even the ride on the Hogwarts Express was boring. Though Neville was interesting to speak with. He hadn't spoken much to him since everything at the Department of Mysteries. Though Harry had to slightly recoil when Ginny tried to flirt with him.

She was pretty and all, but not really his type. Besides the fact that he was already with someone, though they weren't currently attending Hogwarts. The small Gryffindor hoped that he could send a letter to him when he got to Hogwarts.

When they finally got off the train, Harry wasn't surprised by the glare that Malfoy shot at him. No doubt the Malfoy heir was slightly suspicious of him, like that was no surprise. Though Harry was slightly surprised by the small nod that one of the Slytherins with Malfoy gave. If Harry remembered correctly, that was Blaise Zabini. Zabini wasn't really a known Slytherin, Harry imagined he preferred to stay in the backgrounds and observe. Harry wondered if the Dark Lord made Zabini aware of the mission, not just him but Malfoy as well.

It would be after the feast that Harry would make it to the dorm and shut the curtains around his bed to write his letter.

 _Percy,_

 _I made it back to school. Malfoy has been obnoxious as always. Maybe it is the Slytherin in him, though I imagine there are some Slytherins that can be nice. He seems to be up to something. I can't wait to see you again. Though I am hoping to use this year to just observe. Hopefully I can enjoy a year without being in danger. So, it will be a nice change. Hard to tell with everything going on. I hope you're still enjoying your work._

 _Your Raven_

Harry looked at his letter critically. He knew Percy would know what he meant despite that it would look like a normal letter if intercepted. He believed he placed enough hints in his letter for Percy to know what was going on somewhat. Though Harry hoped that he could see Percy at his next Hogsmeade meeting. He knew Percy was already intelligent enough to figure what when the first Hogsmeade meeting was, if not he would ask Harry. The letter was short, but it was necessary.

* * *

Harry wasn't too sure what Dumbledore meant by learning lessons. Since the Gryffindor doubted that the Headmaster would actually teach him defensive magic. And when the Raven found out, he almost rolled his eyes. The lessons Dumbledore had in mind were memories. Harry was fully aware that Voldemort's birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. So, somehow Dumbledore thought it was necessary to learn about his past. And the fact that one of Dumbledore's hands were black, most likely cursed by something dark. Harry had to restrain the grin.

This was definitely something that Harry needed to report to Voldemort.

The first memory was a little weird to think about. It was about the Dark Lord's uncle and grandfather, Morfin and Marvolo Gaunt. And then the surprise was the idea of meeting the Dark Lord's mother, Merope. It wasn't hard to understand the Parseltongue and his eyes immediately flashed to the locket around Merope neck. Slytherin's Locket so they claimed. Though he felt like the ring on Marvolo's finger was important as well. Marvolo did say it went back generations in the Gaunt family, which was traced back to Salazar Slytherin. Was Dumbledore showing these memories to show that his Lord had tracked these items and thought they were important. But the people Dumbledore showed him, they were Voldemort's family. And apparently that muggle was Voldemort's dad. Though Harry wasn't sure if he should be surprised that Merope had Tom Sr under a love potion. And that same Tom Sr abandoned his son, Harry assumed that's what started Voldemort's hatred of muggles.

It was near the end of the night that Harry realized that the ring and the locket were indeed important. Harry now knew the ring essentially belong to his Lord and somehow Dumbledore acquired it and now he had a cursed hand. So no doubt Voldemort had it under some sort of protection and Dumbledore suffered the aftereffects of Voldemort's protections.

* * *

Harry had the strongest inclination that his Lord was beyond furious. Which meant that Voldemort had read his recent letter. The Gryffindor had decided after the night of lessons with Dumbledore, that Harry needed to write that letter as soon as possible. Harry tried to make the letter as short as possible, not knowing if someone would try to peak around the curtains to his bed. The letter had basically summarized that Dumbledore had called him for lessons and that he was showing him memories. He put into short words that the memory had his grandfather and uncle from the wizarding side and where he noticed two artifacts in the memory that Dumbledore seemed to gaze at intently. The Gryffindor included the fact that he saw the same ring on Dumbledore's desk and reported about Dumbledore's cursed hand. Harry included a small opinion that Dumbledore may already be dying.

The Gryffindor wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord tried to summon him tonight to get a more in-depth explanation, or at least get one over the weekend. True to form, Harry got a responding letter. It wasn't too long, "Meeting. Saturday, 10am."

Harry worried his lip, mainly because of nerves. Harry had reported to his Lord several times over the past two years. Though, this time it felt a little different. Harry shook his head, he needed to treat this like any other report. He could help but feel it was almost as important as when the small Gryffindor reported about the prophecy and the staged battle at the Ministry last year. Though, it didn't even feel as important as when Harry reported that Ron's dad had died from Nagini's poisonous bite.

* * *

Nothing really happened from the time of Dumbledore's lesson and the weekend. The only thing that Harry really worried about was his absence being noticed. He didn't think it would be too hard to cover up. He honestly could use the excuse he wanted to be alone and was still grieving for his dead Godfather.

To get to the Dark Lord's manor wouldn't be hard. It would have been had the Dark Lord not given him a Pendent that was activated by Parseltongue. The Gryffindor had honestly been stunned into silence when Voldemort gave it to him.

Voldemort had phrased it that he needed to be protected from brash Gryffindors and needed his spy in top condition. And since he couldn't give him the Dark Mark, this was the only alternative.

One part that Harry had felt proud of, was that he managed to shock the Dark Lord. Which was not an easy feat. The only reason why that happened was, Harry had informed that he could just input a Parseltongue password. So the pendent would be less inclined to activate by accident.

Apparently, nobody had bothered to inform Voldemort that he could speak Parseltongue. Harry didn't even feel sorry for some of Voldemort's Death Eaters, since they could easily have told him he spoke the ancient language. Needless to say, several of the Dark Lord's followers had been punished. Harry hadn't even been punished for the incident, as he had originally thought Voldemort knew.

It honestly remembered their conversation before the school year started.

 **FLASHBACK**

"You are aware of what is expected of you?" Voldemort asked the teen in front of him.

Harry almost looked bored, I'm well aware that Malfoy does not have the stomach for this. Dumbledore's death is good as gone, My Lord."

"Good, that means no compromising your position."

Harry almost rolled his eyes, "ruin my fun, why don't you."

The Dark Lord didn't hesitate to roll his eyes, "And nobody suspects a thing?"

"Nothing. Only you, Percy, and Bella are aware. And if Snape really is a spy. He's mine." Harry snarled at the end.

"If so, you may have your vengeance. But his death will be done by my hand. I am confident he is on the dark side."

"Just like you were confident I was on the light side?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

The Dark Lord didn't curse the teen, but he glared at him. He had after all let the boy speak free reign, "I will allow Weasley to be in the know, no one else. If this leaks, I will know who is responsible. Now, I expect a report soon. Now go."

"Percy will not leak this information. If someone does, look at Bella," Harry said before bowing his head and left the chambers.

* * *

With a slight hiss from Harry's lips as he held the Snake pendent, no doubt one of Salazar Slytherin's heirlooms. " _Manor_." With that did Harry portkey out of the Room of Requirement, deciding it wasn't safe to portkey in the Gryffindor dorms.

The Gryffindor had gotten a bit used to the feeling of using a portkey, so he didn't stagger like he did two years prior. Not hesitating did Harry walk down the corridors in the Manor until he came to two golden double doors and pushed one of them open. He was not surprised to see his Lord in the far corner of the Throne Room, it looked like the powerful wizard was waiting on him.

Harry immediately lowered to one knee and bowed his head, "My Lord."

"Rise, Harry. You may be a Death Eater, but you are still part of my Inner Circle. I have no need for you to bow to me. Come, we have much to discuss. There is not much time before you will be missed at that pathetic school."

"Of course, thank you, My Lord." Harry rose back to his feet as he followed the Heir of Slytherin to his study.

The wards immediately snapped into place once the door closed. Harry didn't doubt that one of the wards was for anti-eavesdropping.

There Voldemort sat in the chair behind his desk, as Harry took a nearby seat close to the bookshelves surrounding the walls.

"Now explain what happened in this meeting with the old fool. You said something about him teaching lessons to you?" Voldemort's voice was steady.

Harry briefly nodded. "Dumbledore is showing my memories. I have only seen one so far, no doubt he will summon me again soon. He believes by watching these memories, I may be able to defeat you."

The Dark Lord snorted but waved for Harry to continue.

"It is a very laughable matter. I noticed the memory in specific that Dumbledore showed me was about your relatives. On your wizarding side," Harry spoke carefully, not sure if this was a serious matter. "Apparently your Uncle, Morfin Gaunt had cursed a muggle and someone from the ministry ordered him for a hearing. According to Dumbledore it was Tom Riddle, a muggle that Merope liked. Dumbledore said that Merope was your mother."

The Dark Lord was deadly silent, but made no move to interrupt the Gryffindor.

"During the memory your grandfather, Marvolo, had showed two artifacts. One was a ring with a black stone, he claimed it was descended from the Peverells and a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore seemed to look fascinated by these two objects and I learned that he has found the ring. It was sitting on your desk and was damaged. I also noticed that Dumbledore's hand was cursed black. I had assumed that you were in possession of the ring and created a dark curse to protect it. And now Dumbledore is suffering under that curse," Harry treaded slowly through his explanation and he could tell that his Lord was furious.

The Dark Lord's eyes had flashed from blue to red and you could feel the pulse of dark magic surround the room. He was beyond livid, though there was some satisfaction that Dumbledore got cursed by a curse he invented. Nothing would save that old man. It was a little while before Voldemort could settle his magic again. He focused back to his spy.

"You have done well. This will not go unrewarded. Keeping finding out what Dumbledore intends to show you with these memories. No doubt there will be more than this one. Are there any updates from observing young Draco."

Harry looked secretly pleased as he nodded. "There isn't much. I noticed him going towards Borgin and Burkes while I was at Diagon. No doubt there is an assortment of cursed objects that he may slip to Dumbledore."

The Dark Lord nodded pleased, "keep me updated. I doubt there will be another meeting like this that will warrant you to be here until Yule or the year is over."

The 16-year-old nodded in understanding. "My Lord, has Percy finished with his mission yet?"

Harry had tried to keep his curiosity out of his tone, but Voldemort noticed as he smirked.

"Mr. Weasley should be finished up within next week. I'll will make note to him of your concern of his behalf."

Harry's cheeks noticeably redden. "I greatly appreciate that."

Voldemort nodded as he rose to his feet. "You should portkey back to Hogwarts. I will update you when Weasley returns. I dare say he will not want to miss your first Hogsmeade trip."

Harry nodded as he rose out of his seat and walked to the front entrance before activating his portkey once more.

Once Harry had arrived back at Hogwarts, he noticed he was in the same place as he portkeyed out. Looks like it was time to find out if anyone noticed his absence, it had been several hours after all.

* * *

It wasn't too long that Harry would hear about Malfoy's first attempt to kill Dumbledore. The attempt would be unsuccessful, not that Harry was surprised.

It was during Harry's first Hogsmeade trip and true to the Dark Lord's word, Percy would be able to meet up with him.

It was honestly a hassle to make sure Ron and Hermione wouldn't follow him. They were very persistent about wanting to hang out. Though Hermione had gotten the feeling that he was going on a date. Harry admitted he was, but he refused to say who. And of course, Ron had outburst that it better not be his sister. It took Hermione reminding him that she was dating Dean, not Harry. Ron had calmed down significantly, especially after Harry told him that Ginny wasn't his type. Harry knew already that Ron was protective over his little sister and today was showing its head. It would not be until after Harry met back up with Ron and Hermione that he would find out about Malfoy's first failure. And the fact that instead of the target being Dumbledore, it would be Katie Bell.

Completely unaware of future events, Harry was near the end of Hogsmeade, far away from Three Broomsticks, Hogshead, and Madam Puddifoot's. The street was nearly deserted as most students stayed near the Three Broomsticks.

"Percy," Harry whispered.

The tall red-head grinned at his boyfriend. Though his cheeks were stained with dirt. That didn't stop Percy from wrapping his arms around Harry.

"You just finished your mission?" Harry whispered.

Percy nodded, "I can tell you over some food."

The younger Gryffindor nodded and took the hand that Percy outstretched to him to take. It was no surprise that Percy side apparated them.

"It's a Wizarding small restaurant. A less busy version of the Three Broomsticks," Percy whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded as they were quickly seated. There wasn't much choosing as Harry got a Cottage Pie with Butterbeer and Percy decided for Fish and Chips with Gillywater. It didn't take too long for the food to be prepared and set out. A lot faster than the muggle way.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this mission of yours?" Harry whispered before taking a bite of the pie.

"The Dark Lord has allowed me to inform you. He was wanting me to search out the Dark Elves. Their magic is a lot like House Elves and Goblins. Very unique to their kind. But they have been driven far into hiding. The Light side has not been kind to them. Their illusion magic is very interesting, much more powerful than ours."

Harry nodded, interested. "I've heard where they can wield most magics that we can, though a bit more and much more powerful."

"Course there are some elements that are more natural for them. Some dark elves have an affinity for fire. Think about Fiendfyre, their enchantments can be double or three times a devastating. They are also very resistant against fire as well," Percy explained.

Harry was definitely intrigued. "So, they agreed to a safe haven?"

Percy was excited, "Yes. The Dark Lord has definitely gained their favor with providing them with one of his manors."

"Greyback says he was also successful, they are out of the grasp of Dumbledore. Their belief in him is gone. It has not helped that Lupin had joined them."

Percy looked at Harry softly, "how goes the mission up at the school?"

"Not much has been going on lately, though I suspect his first attempt will be soon. I doubt it will be very successful," Harry smiled.

"Well maybe you won't be an observer for long," Percy commented.

"So, you did get my letter," Harry grasped Percy's hand lightly.

"Of course, how could I not?" Percy leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry laughed as a blush formed as he connected their lips. It was chaste, as it wasn't the place for the kiss to be deeper. "You owe me later," he hinted.

Percy just smirked in return. "You'll get your due, believe me. You may need to return to the castle, the students should start returning by now."

Harry pouted, "spoil my fun."

"I imagine you'll have plenty more to come," Percy assured.

The small Gryffindor rolled his eyes, "come on then, you need to apparate me back to Hogsmeade then."

It didn't take long for Percy to apparate them back to Hogsmeade. That didn't stop Percy from wrapping Harry in his arms for a good snog before letting him go.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without a good snog," Percy whispered in Harry's ear.

The 16-year-old shivered, "I didn't expect you to."

"Maybe I should leave a go-away gift to remember me by?" Percy's voice was husky.

"Maybe you should," Harry teased back.

"Gladly," Percy whispered as he ghosted his lips over Harry's neck. Percy had to move Harry's robe slightly to the side as he left kisses there. When he traced his tongue down Harry's neck, did he feel a shiver against him. The red-head grinned as he sucked on the most sensitive part of Harry's neck. It gained the response he wanted, a low moan from his boyfriend. When Percy pulled back from Harry's neck, it was already starting to form a hickey and he smiled in satisfaction.

"I'll see you soon," Percy whispered before disapparating.

Harry stood there for a few minutes, trying to gain his bearings. It didn't even occur to him that Percy had already left. Shaking his head for a minute before adjusting his robes, so it hid the mark. No doubt Hermione and Ron may say something if they saw it.

The thoughts were completely wiped when Harry came across the scene of a fellow Gryffindor lying on the snow, slightly shaking as if she was under the Cruciatus Curse. It was Katie Bell. That was when Harry saw the necklace right by her, a familiar necklace he had seen at Borgins and Burkes. The Gryffindor had to bite back a laugh, so this was the attempt to kill Dumbledore. Malfoy's idea wasn't bad, no doubt the girl may be under the Imperius. It was clear the unforgiveable was weakly cast. The raven-hair was thoughtful, it would be curious if the girl lived or not. If she didn't, that was another Gryffindor out of the way.

Hermione quickly noticed Harry and whispered to him about what she and Ron witnessed. It was nothing new from what he assumed. But that meant he would probably be dragged to speak with either Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore.

Harry wanted to groan, like he assumed, he was summoned with Hermione and Ron to speak with Professor McGonagall along with Professor Snape.

"Professor, McGonagall, why am I here as well?" Harry finally asked.

The woman looked at her student critically, "you were with your friends as well, were you not, Mr. Potter? You would be witness to what happened."

"I actually wasn't –" Harry started to say.

"Of course, he was with his precious friends, where else would the golden boy be?" Snape snapped.

"Harry's right, Professor. He wasn't with us, not since when we met up at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione chimed in.

McGonagall looked surprised.

"I don't believe it for a second," Snape drawled.

"Believe what you want, Professor. But I never was with Hermione and Ron. Hermione had to explain to me what happened," Harry almost snarled. Why was it no surprise that Snape would never believe anything he would say.

"Dare I wonder why the 'Chosen One' wanted to be away from his friends so desperately?" Snape baited.

"He was on a date, so shove it. His personal business isn't any of your concern," Ron's anger finally blew. Though the red-head looked a little guilty afterwards, assuming this wasn't something Harry wanted everyone to know.

Snape snorted at the idea.

"May I be excused, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, knowing he had better things to do. For example, writing a letter to the Dark Lord to report Malfoy's failed attempt.

"You may go, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall finally excused her student.

* * *

It was several months later that Harry would have the next lesson with Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure how informative this memory would be. The first one he didn't think had much importance, it was mainly of Merope selling the Salazar Slytherin locket to Borgin and Burkes. It was the second memory that would catch Harry's attention.

It was the memory of Lord Voldemort as a child. It explained the muggle hatred so much to the Gryffindor. No doubt that living in an orphanage as an abandoned child was worse than the Dursleys. Harry was proud of his Lord for already using magic at such a young age, especially if it was against the muggles that lived at the orphanage as well. Even to the point of being able to use a version of the Compulsion charm was amazing. Though Harry almost had to groan when his Lord revealed his Parseltongue ability. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Dumbledore would use that against the young Tom Riddle.

It was the last sentence from Dumbledore that would stick in Harry's mind. Dumbledore had remarked that Tom Riddle as a child had collected trophies, no doubt Dumbledore was hinting that Voldemort did as well as an adult. This definitely had to be written to his Lord, though Harry was wary. Harry was positive that his Lord did not want any of his followers to know he had lived in an Orphanage.

The Gryffindor knew he probably should wait for a reply after he wrote and sent his letter. As expected, twenty minutes later there was a response from the Dark Lord.

 _You are expected to hold your tongue. Death will be the least of your worries._

Harry gulped, he wasn't stupid to spread about that the Dark Lord was raised in an orphanage. He wrote a quick reply. Harry wasn't surprised to receive an additional letter that entailed his Lord was proud of his progress. The Gryffindor didn't hesitate to light the letter aflame. He couldn't risk someone finding the letters by mere accident, even if they didn't know what they meant.

* * *

Harry was getting a headache. He was expected to attend Slughorn's Christmas Party and it seemed like girls were trying to throw themselves at him. He had to prevent the scowl that wanted to appear. There was only one person he really wanted to go with and he was already graduated. And he really doubted that he would be able to go with him.

Hermione even seemed worried, according to her, there were several that were trying to dose him under a love potion. The raven-haired understood the need for caution, even if it was from Hermione. He honestly didn't even want to attend the party, but he didn't want to hear Slughorn complain of him not being there. Then there was Dumbledore who probably would accuse him of not following his instructions, 'to get to know Slughorn.'

Harry would have honestly taken a friend, nobody that was a date. Which reminded him, he could easily ask Luna to go with him. She was always an eccentric girl, he could swear sometimes she may have a Seer's ability. By the time of the party, Harry would never have expected to have something good come across because of the party. It was after he snuck out form the party that he learned something. Malfoy basically admitted he hexed Katie, not that he was surprised. But the fact that Snape performed the Unbreakable Vow to protect Malfoy.

The Gryffindor couldn't say he was surprised that the man would make the vow to protect Malfoy. After all he knew that Snape was Malfoy's godfather. So that meant Snape is aware of the task Malfoy is in charge of. Which probably meant that the Dark Lord was aware that Snape made the vow. Only a fool would hide such a thing from Voldemort and if they did, no doubt someone would be Crucioed.

The only information that was surprising to Harry was the news that Snape decided to give Harry. He was almost courteous, Harry had to hold his tongue to ask if he was Confunded or something. Apparently, Dumbledore was travelling, where he was travelling to was unknown. But according to Snape, the Headmaster would return after the term had resumed. Harry could assume what the Headmaster was travelling for. He was most likely looking for the Slytherin Locket. The only question was, why did Dumbledore want to know where the Locket may be?

* * *

It would be after the Yule holidays that Dumbledore resumed the lessons. Which is where Harry would learn more about the Dark Lord.

Harry was not surprised that Voldemort killed Morfin or his muggle family. That muggle family had abandoned his Lord to the orphanage. Though he was shocked that Dumbledore managed to get this memory. But that was not the only memory from that night. Harry felt this had to be the most important piece of information that he could get from Dumbledore.

The memory had been about Tom Riddle and a younger Slughorn, it was clear it was at one of Slughorn's parties. That part hasn't been the important part, it was the conversation between the younger Voldemort and Slughorn.

Voldemort had asked the Potions master about something called, Horcruxes.

Harry immediately had gotten a dark feeling washing over him before it was gone. He wasn't stupid to think this matter wasn't important. What more, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was seeking over whatever a Horcrux was.

As Dumbledore explained, it was apparent that Slughorn had modified his memory. So that was the reason why the headmaster wanted him to befriend the Potion's master. He wanted to get the true memory from the professor.

One thing was for certain, Harry knew he would not bring that memory from Slughorn. Harry had no doubt this information is what Dumbledore was looking for to destroy his Lord.

The raven-headed boy did not hesitate to start on a new letter as soon as he reached the dorm. The letter was pretty lengthy to explain everything that had gone on in the memory. Harry didn't doubt that the Dark Lord would summon him that night.

True to form, Harry felt the pendant around his neck warm up, as if trying to call him. The Gryffindor didn't hesitate to answer the call.

* * *

Harry was rubbing his arm. The meeting hadn't been too bad. Unless you count seeing your Lord destroying part of the Throne room. It was easily repaired, but it had been a shock to witness. Harry had known this information was important, but he didn't realize how crucial it was.

The Gryffindor even asked his Lord what exactly a Horcrux was, the term was so unfamiliar. And apparently Dumbledore had an idea what it was, if the destroyed ring was any indication. Voldemort didn't go much into what one was, only that it could hide part of a person's soul. And murder was the only way to create one.

The Dark Lord had required a Wizard's Oath before he revealed anything.

The information wasn't much, but it was enough to make Harry realize the possibility of Dumbledore knowing this information. He didn't hesitate to tell him the task Dumbledore had asked of him.

It was obvious to the Dark Lord that he should have killed Slughorn when he had the chance. It was too late to regret the decision to let him live.

But Harry didn't hesitate to agree to the new order that Voldemort gave him. He was to do anything to stall and make sure Dumbledore thought Harry was trying to get his memory, when he would make at least one attempt. Voldemort would allow him to make one attempt in case Dumbledore tried to scan Harry's thoughts if he did try. Voldemort was confident in Harry's Occlumency abilities to create a false trail if needed. In the meanwhile, Voldemort had some Horcruxes to relocate.

* * *

It would be around Harry's first attempt to convince Slughorn about the memory that Malfoy would make his second attempt. Harry's method of convincing Slughorn was doomed to fail, just as the Dark Lord predicted.

Though when Harry made it to the dorms, hoping to rest for a little bit. He noticed something was off. One Ron seemed to be eating chocolates that some girl named Romilda Vane tried to give them. The young Potter had no intention of eating them, knowing they most likely were filled with love potion. Harry wanted to groan, of course Ron would eat something that was filled with Amortentia.

Harry was lucky to convince Slughorn to let him in his office so soon. He assumed that was to do with Ron being under Love Potion. It would be after Slughorn gives him the antidote that Harry could have jumped with glee.

The red-head was entirely tiresome to be around and sometimes wished he would drop dead. For this reason, when Slughorn mentioned he had a bottle of mead to celebrate. The reason for Harry's glee, the mean was filled with poison and the effects was immediate.

Ron had started convulsing and foam had started to form at his mouth. You could easily hear the choking noise. It looked like his eyes was even bulging and the red-head even looked to be turning blue. Harry knew he had to act like he was worried as he shouted at the Potions Master. It seemed like the professor was in shock, unsure what to do. Harry decided to milk all it was worth and acted like he was trying to search in Slughorn's supplies. He purposely made it like he was looking for ten minutes. Before going back to Ron and act like he collapsed near the red-head. Harry purposely made a choking sound as his fists balled up, "there's nothing. Nothing. I couldn't find anything… He's going to die… and it's all my fault…"

By that time Harry noticed Ron had gone still, no doubt the poison finally made his way through his body. The Gryffindor tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to laugh at the comforting words that Slughorn was trying to give. It would be until Slughorn gained the ability to think, that he floo-called the headmaster.

It would be no surprise that Madam Pomfrey confirmed what Harry already knew, Ron Weasley was dead. Killed by Mead that was meant to go to Dumbledore. With that Harry made the excuse he wanted to go back to the dorm. The teachers didn't hesitate to let him, believing that Ron's death would be as bad as Sirius'.

One thing Harry was aware, he could have easily been in Ron's place with being poisoned. After all, Slughorn handed a glass of mead to Ron and him. There was no mistake that he would make note of this to the Dark Lord and the fact that Ron was finally dead. The Dark Lord would be pleased.

* * *

To say Dumbledore was pleased with Harry's nonexistent progress was an understatement. Though the old man claimed that he wished to give Harry time to grieve for his best friend. Yet that didn't stop the man from summoning him to his office to ask for an update about the memory.

It would be by the fifth attempt of Dumbledore questioning Harry, that they both heard a sound. Though Harry knew it had to be Draco, after all it was almost the end of the year. That didn't stop Harry from pulling his Invisibility Cloak out and cover himself. That way he could watch and see if he needed to intervene. No doubt this was the moment that he would be able to kill Dumbledore himself. Or maybe he would see if Malfoy had a killing bone in his body, rather doubtful he thought.

It didn't take long for the Malfoy heir to reach the Headmasters office. He wasn't wrong, the boy was terrified and didn't have a killing bone in his body. That was the boy's excuse, he had to kill the Headmaster or he'll kill him. Though Harry wouldn't doubt that the Dark Lord would, he had no room in the Death Eaters for cowards.

Though apparently, the Malfoy heir was occupied with others. That was unexpected, but Harry was curious. Though he almost couldn't stop the snort when Malfoy demanded to know who Dumbledore was speaking with. It seemed like Malfoy didn't believe Dumbledore's excuse of talking to himself, least he wasn't an idiot.

Harry grinned when he saw the faces of Bellatrix and Greyback. He noticed they weren't alone, looks like Alecto and Amycus had come as well, outer circle if Harry remembered correctly. Though it was obvious Bellatrix was part of the Inner Circle and Greyback wasn't even a Death Eater.

That was when Harry decided to make an entrance. And it looked like Dumbledore's expression was grave. Harry snorted, no doubt the old man though he would be killed.

Harry was met with two wands to the face, as Malfoy's wand was still on Dumbledore.

Bellatrix hissed, "Put your filthy wands down! Don't you recall he belongs to the Dark Lord!" Bella knew her words would work as the wands were reluctantly lowered.

"What are you doing here, Potter!" Malfoy hissed.

Harry looked bored, "I'm only answering your question. Who was the Professor Dumbledore talking to? It was me, obviously. Even you aren't that much of a fool," Harry spoke softly.

Malfoy looked back and forth from Dumbledore and Harry. Unsure what to do.

"Tell me, Malfoy? How pathetic must you be unable to cast the killing curse. Not even worthy to be considered a Death Eater…" Harry smirked.

Bellatrix returned the smirk. Amycus and Alecto's jaws were dropped, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was Potter saying he was on their side?

"What would you dear mother and father say? You must be such a disappoint to the Malfoy family, not to mention the House of Black," Harry's voice was almost quiet.

"You know absolutely nothing, Potter!" Malfoy hissed.

"Don't I? I must agree with Dumbledore that your attempts were so weak. You couldn't even be trying. I'll admit the cursed necklace was an interesting idea. I'm not surprised it failed. Though the Dark Lord will be pleased with me to know that Ron Weasley is dead. After all you were the one who poisoned the mead."

Malfoy didn't dare interrupt, he was starting to become wary of the Potter heir.

That's when Harry noticed the approaching figure, Severus Snape.

The man's face looked so shocked, like he could never imagine this happening.

Harry didn't even hesitate to cast the most powerful immobilizing charm he knew. "I couldn't have you interfering Snape," he snarled. "Guess you are aware who the backup is now, I'm positive the Dark Lord has informed me. You will not interfere with my kill!"

Harry turned around to face gob smack expressions, except for Bellatrix. The deranged witch was cackling with glee.

"Harry, my boy. You are not dark. The prophecy said you are to kill Voldemort—" Dumbledore tried to say.

"You know nothing, old man! Its because of your damn manipulation that I'm dark! The Dark Lord has the right side, you are just a hypocrite. As I recall you wanted to rule over Muggles, has that changed since you knew Grindelwald?" Harry mocked. "You are a damn fool if you think Muggles and Wizards will live together peacefully. And who cares about the prophecy, the Dark Lord already knows the entire thing."

That's when Harry turned to Bella, "Hello Bella. Nice to see you again. You really must improve the currently company you keep."

The witch laughed, "a pleasure as always, Harry. It seems I had no choice in the matter of picking my company."

That's when Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "You look so shocked, Albus. Didn't you know you had lost your weapon for over two years and the war with it? I'll admit the Dark Lord is quite the conversationist and has the most brilliant ideas for the Wizarding World. Ideas you won't be around to see," Harry was absolutely gleeful.

"You must want proof on what I'm saying is true…" Harry almost whispered. That's when he rolled up his sleeve and the Dark Mark could clearly be seen on his skin.

The skin was still tingly as the mark had been made only hours previous. Harry had the idea that Malfoy would attempt to kill Dumbledore for the last time today. Voldemort had agree to finally mark Harry properly as a Death Eater.

There were audible gasps around the entire room, even Bellatrix. The witch hadn't been aware that their Lord finally agreed to mark him.

"I have some final words for you, Dumbledore. Go to Hell!" with that, Harry didn't hesitate to cast the Killing Curse. The green light was unusually bright and it engulfed the old man as he fell dead.

"I believe my mission is complete," Harry grinned.

Malfoy finally gained his senses, "Your mission?! Killing Dumbledore was my mission!" he spat.

Harry's eyes glowed for a brief moment, "You are very mistaken about that Malfoy. This whole mission was to see if you had the will to be a Death Eater. Its very evident that you don't. Make no mistake, the Dark Lord had promised me his death long ago. That kill was reserved for me and only me. Be lucky I don't kill or torture you from where you stand," Harry snarled as he swept past Malfoy.

Bellatrix didn't hesitate to catch up with him. "Harry, you are aware that the Dark Lord will want your immediate appearance."

"I am aware, Bella. He will be most pleased about tonight. On the exception of the Malfoy heir," Harry whispered to her.

Bellatrix huffed, "My sister's poor excuse of an heir is an embarrassment."

"Agreed," Harry said.

That was when the two were stopped by several Gryffindors.

"Get away from her, Harry! She's a Death Eater!" Hermione screeched.

Harry had to wince before his eyes narrowed on Ginny.

"Funny you mention that Granger, as I am too…" Harry drawled.

"Lies!" Ginny shrieked. "My Harry would never be a Death Eater!"

The raven's eyes burned with rage, "You will get something straight, Ginerva Weasley. I will never be yours. And the fact I am currently with Percy, your Death Eater brother."

Ginny was about to let another shriek of denial when Harry realized the red-head screamed out in pain instead. The sound was music to Harry's ears. It was no surprised that Bellatrix had Ginny under the Cruciatus Curse.

"I guess this is goodbye, you filthy Mudblood," Harry hissed at Hermione.

The girl looked so shocked that she never realized there was a flash of green heading towards her. It was too late to dodge, and the girl was dead.

By the time Harry looked back at Ginny, she was a bloody mess. The Gryffindor didn't doubt that Bellatrix used a bone breaker curse and the Cruciatus was a given. Though it looked like she attempted an Intestines Purger before lets Harry cast the killing curse. Giving Harry the Weasley's death didn't bother Bella since five seconds later did she shot five killing curses at Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

Harry would let Bella have her fun as he shot a smirk towards her. In the meanwhile, he had a fat Potions Master to find and kill.

Harry knew exactly where to find Slughorn, currently in his office. The man was a nature of habit after all. It was glorious, the man had looked so confused and the confusion soon turned to horror. Harry wasted no time in casting the killing curse. Now there was no way the Dark Lord's secrets could be revealed. He quickly made his way back to Bella and his look was clear, get back to the Dark Lord.

With no words did he disappear as he activated the Pendant to the Dark Lord's Manor.

* * *

 **AN: You probably this is really long and has a lot of line breakers. There is a reason I made this into a One-shot (1 chapter). I'm hoping to post more chapters and have it done a little different with the same plot. But with a different pairing.**

 **I am hoping to do one that is, Blaise/Harry, and then Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr)/Harry**

 **~NicoDiAngeloLover7**


End file.
